


The boy in the libary

by QueenofCCG



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ashford AU, F/M, I'm Sorry, Jeremiah is a delinquent, Romance, bit OOC Jermiah, bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCCG/pseuds/QueenofCCG
Summary: Basically its a Ashford Academy AU with Cornelia x Guilford and Jeremiah as a delinquent.[...]Suddenly she remembered the voice of her little sister, Euphemia or better Euphie. "Big sister, do you have a boyfriend?", it echoed in her head. The scene were clearly in her head. She had just turned 17."No, Euphie", she had answered. Why was Euhpie asking her this? It was so untypical for her.[...]
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia & Euphemia li Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia & Jeremiah Gottwald, Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford
Kudos: 3





	The boy in the libary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please notice that this is my first oneshot, I'm ever publishing. So if you have any tips how to improve my works, please tell me!
> 
> Jeremiah might be a bit out of character. Sorry about that.
> 
> Englisch is also not my first language, so if I made some misstakes or you don't understand something, again please tell me!

The bell rang to lunch. A familiar sound as well for the students as for the teachers. It was the one break, that made school at least a little bit better. While the other students instantly stood up and ran to the cafeteria, Cornelia picked up some of her stuff and headed to her locker. I can eat lunch later, she thought, If I would go now, I have to wait really long in the row.

As soon as she leaved the classroom, there were some loud noises and a bunch of people standing in front of her locker. What was going on, was really no surprise.

It was Jeremiah Gottwald fighting with someone. To say it would be the 100th time this happens would be a lie. Its a wonder that he hasn't been expelled from school yet. Maybe it was because of his rich parents. Cornelias Parents were rich too, but if she would have those problems, she would stay expelled from school. Not to mention how mad they would be at her.

The reasons for the fights were always stupid. Always. One time it was because a student accidentally bumped into him. Another time it was because he thought someone laughed at him. At one time it even was with a girl, because she dosen't wanted to be his girlfriend. What a luck she got away with just a few scratches.

Not that Jeremiah boy again, Cornelia thought annoyed, Can I just get to my locker please? She jostled between the people and tapped Jeremiah on his back:"I would really appreciate it, if you could fight somewhere else. I have to use my locker"

"I'm sorry", he said,"But no. Use your locker in the next break"

She just rolled her eyes and shoved the boy away, finally reaching the locker.

Everyone just stared at her. Never had someone dared to speak with him like this. The people who does so, where after the fight just scared of him, like most part of the students. Jeremiah were like a king in this school, but on the other side also just a stupid delinquent.

"You want too mess with me too, don't you?", he asked.

She just ignored him and continued to change the books in her hand, with some in her locker.

"Don't you dare ignore me", he was about to hit her, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't you see that she dosen't want to fight with you? ".

To their surprise it was Gilbert Guilford. She knows this boy. They go to the same class to be exact. He was a calm one. Almost always concentrated and cold headed with a strong sense for justice. His grades were good, just as his strength. She remembered one time, they had to work on a school project together. He were really nice.

"Don't interfere in this", Jeremiah snapped, freeing his wrist,"Unless you want to join".

Guilford shook his head:"Just stop. You're acting like a stupid child".

"Huh? You're the one acting like a child!"

"Thanks, but I can handle that myself", Cornelia interrupted them both, as she spoke to Guilford. Jeremiah was in her eyes, noting more than just a annoying fly. She kicked Jeremiah between his legs and went to the cafeteria. What an idiot. 

"Ugh!"

The others, including Guilford just looked after her as she left.

~after school~  
Cornelia leaned back in her seat, still sitting in the empty classroom. Everyone had already left and it was just 3 minutes after the school finished.

It still didn't felt real. Was she really called to the principals office, because she hurted Jeremiah? The scene played again in her mind. How she stood up, making her way through the halls. "Did you really did this to him?", the principal asked. 

She nodded:"Yes. He wanted to start a fight with me, I had no choice". That damn stupid boy! He hurts many students, but when someone was hurting him, he instantly told the principal. 

"I see. But that's no reason to use violence", the principal looked glared at her as if she was a dirty dog, who just messed up his owners white couch, with muddy paw prints. 

"Excuse me?", Cornelia snapped,"Jeremiah fights with almost every student and thats okay? But when I hurt him, because of self defense it's not? What is-"

She was interrupted by the principal:"That's enough young lady! I have to tell your parents. Now go back to your class!".

It made her angry again. This stupid school! Let's a delinquent hitting others and normal students suffer. Now she had to fear going back home. What would her parents do? She couldn't tell. They were hard to figure out.

Anyways she finally stood up and went to the library. Her grades were excellent and she wanted to keep it like this. So she studied every afternoon there. 

She was about to sit down at one of the tables, when she saw someone sitting alone in front of the window. It was Guilford again. He seemed very absorbed in the book he was reading. Has he always been there? Maybe. Normally she dosen't cared about that. 

Cornelia decided to speak to him. "Do you mind if I sit here?", she asked.

He looked up to her, smiling:"Not at all". His smile was so beautiful, it made her feel warm inside. Never she had felt that warmth before, just as her fast heartbeat. Her stomach told her, that something was wrong. But she wanted him to keep this smile forever.

Suddenly she remembered the voice of her little sister, Euphemia or better Euphie. "Big sister, do you have a boyfriend?", it echoed in her head. The scene were clearly in her head. She had just turned 17.

"No, Euphie", she had answered. Why was Euhpie asking her this? It was so untypical for her.

The little girl had smiled and hugged her. "Good, cause I don't want to share you with someone else".

Cornelia just laughed. 

She sat down and also began to read in her book. 

It were silent between them. But it wasn't a weird or uncomfortable silence. Their just enjoyed, that they were with each other instead of just sitting alone. 

They studied until the day was about to turn into the evening. 

"Should I walk you home?", he asked, "It's going to be dark soon". 

She nodded:"Yes. That would be great".

On their way to her home they talked about many things. It was quite interesting, since they're never really talked like that before. She found out that he was also in the military. He found out more about her future plans. 

"Where here", she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek,"Thank you". 

He blushed. "No problem really" 

She smiled and went inside. 

"See you tomorrow" 

I'm sorry, Euphie. Maybe I have a boyfriend now...


End file.
